Meiglan
Meiglan of Gracine Manor 'is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fntasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Meiglan was born in 710, she was Prince Miyon of Cunaxa's bastard daughter. She was not privvy to her father's plotting, but she was bait for Pol to fall in love with. She was a delicate, silk flower come into the harsh Desert sun, and Pol was instantly drawn to her, wanting to protect her. Meiglan fell in love with him easily; he was her fierce, brave, golden Prince. He was glorious; her very dreams come true. Until he let loose his temper, thinking she had deceived him. He did not harm her, not physically, but he yelled at her and that frightened and hurt her. When he realized she was innocent, he begged for her forgiveness and asked her to become his wife. Meiglan forgave him and gladly became his wife. In marrying Pol, she was safe and surrounded by many strong women. Meiglan, or Meggie as Pol called her, wanted to be strong too and a Princess people would respect. Dragon Star Trilogy In 730, Meiglan bore twin daughters, Jihan and Rislyn, both of whom had ''diarmadhi (and/or faradhi) gifts. Meiglan would sing to them and play the harp, which she loved and did beautifully. She lived happily and serenly with her family in Dragon's Rest, a beautiful Keep on the edge of Princemarch and the Desert, though she was terrified of the dragons, whom also made the valley their home or whom soared overhead. As a Princess, Meiglan was very different from Sioned and Tobin. She was quieter and less obtrusive, which led to her often being overlooked. As a result other Princes and Princesses would loosen their tongues around her, enabling Meiglan to gather information in a way Sioned could not. Meiglan also started the fostering of noble daughters out to other courts. She did not want her daughters - or any girl - to be treated as she had been. Seven years later Meiglan's life was turned upside down. The Vellant'im attacked the Continent. Meiglan feared for her husband's life, knowing he would go out and fight the enemy. After Pol's father, Rohan, died, Sioned stepped down as High Princess and bequeathed the title to Meiglan, along with Princess of the Desert. Striving to be a strong High Princess like her forebearer, Meiglan ordered the execution of three of her half-brothers, who had attacked Desert forces. She was badly shaken by the order. Meiglan tried to protect her daughters and be a pillar of strength for them, but was captured with Rislyn. However, during her captivity, Meiglan showed her bravery and intelligence; she asked to sew Pol a funeral blanket, on which she embroidered clues so that Pol would know the High Warlord of the Vellant'im's plans and where to rescue her and their daughter. Rislyn was rescued, but Meiglan remained captive, held by the High Warlord's side. Until the very end of her life, Meiglan believed Pol would save her; he was her shining hero. She died looking at him with a smile upon her face. Children Jihan ''Jihan'' was born in 730 to Pol and Meiglan, and was diarmadhi gifted. She was the older twin and was always more outspoken than her sister. She was the heir and seemed more confident, stronger, but also less wise. Jihan was separated from her mother and sister during the war, but stood proudly at her father's side once the year long fighting had ended. Once she and her twin were reunited, Jihan acted as another set of eyes for Rislyn, who had been blinded. Taking care of her sister gave Jihan the maturity and compassion she had been lacking. Rislyn ''Rislyn'' 'was born in 730, twin to Jihan and daughter to Pol and Meiglan. Rislyn had always been the quieter daughter, more like her mother than her father. She often seemed outshown by her vibrant - and sometimes obnoxious - twin, but Rislyn held a quiet strength. When she and Meiglan were captured, Rislyn was blinded. She held on, strong and brave with her mother until she was rescued. Born with ''diarmadhi and ''halfling ''faradhi gifts, Rislyn was able to reach out to a dragon and bond with her. She was able to see again using her dragon and her faradhi abilities. Category:Dragon Prince Characters